elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Elijah Beck
is an Alliance politician from Leesti who served for over four decades as a Councillor in the Alliance Assembly. He unsuccessfully ran as a candidate in the 3304 Alliance presidential election against entrepreneur Fazia Silva and incumbent Alliance President Gibson Kincaid. Unlike his opponents, Beck was seen as a stabilizing influence who would not enact any significant policy changes if elected. In May 3305, Beck accused President Kincaid of receiving illegal campaign funding from the Bank of Zaonce, spurring the Assembly to open a formal inquiry into the allegations. By June 3305, amidst a series of further controversies, Kincaid was exposed as the criminal mastermind of a far-reaching conspiracy to make himself the Alliance's supreme ruler. Kincaid was removed from office and charged with treason, murder, and corruption, and on June 21, 3305, the Assembly voted to abolish the presidency entirely. Beck volunteered to resign from the Assembly in order to oversee the restructuring of the presidency's diplomatic corps into a new department focused on ambassadorial duties. Timeline 21 JUN 3305 *The Alliance Assembly has permanently dissolved the role of President of the Alliance, following the recent revelations about Gibson Kincaid's multiple crimes. Summarising the vote, Prime Minister Edmund Mahon said: "Recent events have made it clear that the presidential position is open to misuse, which places the integrity of the Alliance at risk. Following a thorough debate on the matter, this Assembly has voted – by an overwhelming majority – to remove the role from our constitution. The defunct Office of the Alliance President will now be restructured. Many emissaries will be retained to serve as the non-political ambassadors they were intended to be. Councillor Elijah Beck has volunteered to resign in order to oversee the new department. We hope that this unfortunate chapter of Alliance history has now been brought to an end." An earlier vote held during the same session has selected Admiral Tahir West of the Tionisla fleet to join the Council of Admirals, replacing the disgraced Frederick Yamamoto.GalNet: Alliance President Role Abolished 10 MAY 3305 *President Gibson Kincaid has refuted allegations of illegal campaign funding and is refusing to cooperate with the official inquiry. He gave this statement to The Alliance Tribune: "The claims are nothing more than an attempt to besmirch my reputation. Councillor Elijah Beck has fabricated this wild mudlark chase as revenge for his loss to me in the presidential vote last year. If the Assembly wants to entertain conspiracies, they could review the assassination of Fazia Silva, the third presidential candidate. It's interesting that Beck's own campaign gained a lot of support after Silva was murdered." The Bank of Zaonce has also declined the inquiry's requests for information. A spokesperson insisted that all campaign funds it handles adhere to strict financial guidelines. They added that Beck's evidence was deemed insufficient until a verified source could be provided.GalNet: President Kincaid Denies Corruption 04 MAY 3305 *President Gibson Kincaid has been accused of receiving illegal campaign funding via the Bank of Zaonce. Councillor Elijah Beck presented evidence to a special session of the Alliance Assembly: "During September 3304, President Kincaid's re-election campaign received several billion credits worth of undeclared funds. I have received data suggesting that these transactions were secretly arranged by a senior figure within the Bank of Zaonce. Regrettably I cannot reveal the source of this evidence since it constitutes part of an ongoing investigation. However, I call upon the Assembly to open an official inquiry to establish if there was any violation of campaign finance law." Councillor Beck's proposal was approved by a majority vote, after which Prime Minister Edmund Mahon authorised the inquiry to begin immediately. As yet there has been no comment from President Kincaid.GalNet: President Kincaid Illegal Funding Allegations 17 OCT 3304 *Gibson Kincaid was announced as the winner of the Alliance presidential election. He will continue serving as president of the Alliance. Kincaid obtained a small majority of the public vote, defeating Councillor Elijah Beck. Entrepreneur Fazia Silva, the third candidate in the race, was recently found dead, and is the subject of an Interpol investigation. President Kincaid addressed his followers at a victory rally: "My thanks go to every citizen who saw the wisdom of my vision. I vow to lead you into a glorious future!" Prime Minister Edmund Mahon gave a statement to the media: "I offer my congratulations to President Kincaid on being successfully re-elected. The Assembly is continuing to debate his proposal to imbue the presidential role with executive powers. We have agreed to extend the deadline by one week, after which a parliamentary vote will decide the outcome."GalNet: Kincaid Wins Election 13 OCT 3304 *The two remaining candidates in the Alliance presidential race returned to the Alioth system to make their final campaign vows. In the parliamentary chamber of the Assembly, Elijah Beck addressed his fellow council members: "The Alliance occupies a unique position, and as such must remain true to its principles. My focus as president will be on attracting more independent systems to our interstellar family." He was followed by the current incumbent, President Gibson Kincaid: "Fazia Silva's assassination was an assault on our democracy. The Alliance's enemies are growing bold, and we must do the same. I beseech the Assembly to imbue the presidential role with executive powers, to transform our Alliance into a true superpower capable of challenging its adversaries." Prime Minister Edmund Mahon thanked both candidates and wished them good luck in the election. The public vote will take place on Tuesday the 16th of October and the results will be announced later that week.GalNet: Presidential Candidates Make Final Pledges 05 OCT 3304 *Alliance presidential candidate Fazia Silva was found dead in her room at Hume Orbital, Mullag, and authorities believed she had been murdered. Inspector Erin Sangster of Alliance Interpol informed the media: "Ms. Silva's body was found in a room at Hume Orbital, where she was staying during her presidential campaign. Medical teams detected traces of poison, making this a suspected homicide." There has already been speculation that this was a political killing, motivated by Silva's proposed changes to Alliance financial policy. The entrepreneur also had fierce rivals in the business world. Her sister Tashmira Silva, who has been overseeing the Silva corporate empire, stated: "Our family is devastated – we can't believe that Fazia has been taken from us. I will honour her by continuing to run the companies that she made so successful." Condolences have been delivered by Prime Minister Edmund Mahon and both of Ms Silva's election rivals, Gibson Kincaid and Elijah Beck. President Kincaid said: "This tragedy constitutes a direct attack on our democracy. The Alliance's enemies will do anything they can to destabilise us, including murder. If we are to fight back, we will need strong leadership."GalNet: Presidential Candidate Murdered 27 SEP 3304 *The three candidates for the Alliance presidency have spent much of the past week delivering their campaign messages. Councillor Elijah Beck has been critical of his rivals' approach: "President Kincaid has little respect for our values, and Ms Silva wants to make it easier for her companies to increase profits. The Alliance deserves a president who puts the wellbeing of its people first, rather than their own selfish goals."GalNet: Presidential Candidates on the Campaign Trail 21 SEP 3304 *With the Alliance presidential race gathering speed, political journalist Vanya Driscoll has published an analysis in The Alliance Tribune: "The election of a new president is usually a ceremonial matter, during which voters select a public 'face' for the Alliance, but this year is a genuine power struggle – one that may have major consequences. Elijah Beck is the only candidate who seems content with the status quo. By contrast, entrepreneur Fazia Silva promises to boost the economy and increase commerce. Her new financial policies have been welcomed by interstellar corporations and small businesses alike. President Gibson Kincaid is causing the most controversy, however. His proposal that the role of president should include executive powers is being taken seriously by the Assembly. Kincaid claims that having a single controlling voice will enable the Alliance to 'challenge our rivals' dominance'. There is a surprising amount of support for this combative rhetoric. Many agree that the Alliance could be stronger, and that Prime Minister Mahon is often hamstrung by bureaucracy. Rumours suggest that the Empire and Federation are watching this election far more closely than usual."GalNet: The Presidential Power Struggle 14 SEP 3304 *The other two candidates running against President Gibson Kincaid in the Alliance presidential election officially launched their campaigns. Alliance Tribune political journalist Vanya Driscoll stated: "Fazia Silva is a successful entrepreneur from the Vamm system. Although lacking political experience, she intends to leverage her business acumen to increase trade and boost economies throughout the Alliance. She has delegated control of her corporate empire to her sister, freeing her to run for office. Elijah Beck by contrast, is a highly experienced politician. Hailing from the Leesti system, he has served in the Assembly for over four decades. He is generally considered a safe pair of hands, but it's unlikely that he would bring about any significant changes as president. Recent polls suggest that Kincaid, Silva and Beck are roughly equal in terms of popular support, but it's still early days. All three will vigorously campaign for support in the coming weeks, in advance of the public vote on Tuesday the 16th of October."GalNet: Candidates for Alliance Presidency Announced 13 SEP 3304 *The Alioth Independents announced that their appeal for exotic foods and drink for the upcoming Alliance Presidential Gala was a success. Chairman Durien Ballas stated, "This will be an event like no other, and we are proud to be introducing Fazia Silva and Elijah Beck to the galactic stage. Along with Gibson Kincaid, I'm sure they will soon do battle in a good-natured yet robust election campaign."GalNet: Alliance Gala Initiative Concludes References Category:Characters Category:Alliance key people